Peg board systems are well-known in the art with numerous types of aperture board accessories being offered to the home owner and contractors. Normally aperture board is sized in standard sizes, the most common sizes being aperture board having uniform 1/8 inch diameter openings or 1/4 inch diameter openings. Often, the contractor or home owner will install aperture board having 1/4 inch diameter openings and then find that the accessories that he desires to use are more readily available and more economical to use in 1/8 inch diameter stock.
In this situation, the user becomes frustrated. When he removes an item from the peg board, because of the looseness of the aperture board accessory, such as a aperture board bracket or peg, the accessory itself sometimes falls to the floor or separates from the aperture board.
Prior attempts to solve this problem have been made. For example, small clips have been utilized which are inserted in the lower aligned opening in the aperture board. However, the clips are normally sized for the same sized opening and same sized accessory, therefore, when the aperture board openings and the accessory stock are of different sizes, the underlying problem is still present.